


Special Operations Squad

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's stubbornly refused every soldier Erwin had suggested to be in his Special Ops squad, so he gets permission to hand-pick his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> there will be five more chapters, for erd, gunther, auruo, petra, and eren.
> 
> maybe an extra chapter at the end for levis new squad.

"I want you to form a Special Operations squad." Erwin said, setting the stack of folders down on his desk, and folding his hands over them. Levi stared at the commander in confusion.

" _Excuse me_?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"You obviously heard what I said, Levi. Hanji has a squad, Mike has a squad, you've refused _every_ soldier I've suggested. I'm letting you be in charge of who is in your squad." the commander elaborated, unclasping his hands and setting them palm down on the wood, on either side of the papers.

"How am I supposed to do that, exactly?" Levi frowned, sitting down in the wooden chair opposite to Erwin's, crossing his legs.

"I'm giving you express permission to hand-pick your squad. As long as the soldiers you choose agree to join you, they're yours."

"Alright." the lance corporal nodded, standing, "Thank you, Erwin."

"Don't scare any of the new recruits this time, either." the commander called after Levi as he walked out, to what had been named the mess hall. And "mess" wasn't terribly far from the truth. It was a pig's sty. The tables were already crusted with spilled food and drink. Levi's upper lip curled as he watched a cadet pick up a piece of bread he'd dropped on the disgusting table, and _eat it_. As he was walking quickly to the kitchens, a shout caught his ear. He began to walk faster.

"Levi!"

Levi tried to pretend he couldn't hear the shrill voice trying to get his attention, but it was no use.

"Levi, I _know_ you can hear me!" Hanji shouted, closer this time. Just as Levi was about to cross the threshold into the kitchen, the squad leader caught up with him.

" _So,_ I heard Erwin's letting you pick your squad?" she grinned, slinging an arm over his shoulders. Levi glanced to where her hand rested, and saw her blackened fingernails, along with her stained sleeves. He shuddered.

"Obviously you're going to help me try to reason with Erwin about capturing titans for research, _right_?" Hanji persisted, ignoring the fact that Levi was ignoring her.

"No, I'm not." Levi said. Hanji groaned loudly, wiggling her arm.

"Come on, Levi! I'll clean stuff?"

"Tempting, but no."

Hanji made a grunting noise, and let her arm slide off the shorter man's shoulders.

"Whatever, shortie. We're eating together today, though."


	2. Erd

  
Levi was cleaning his 3dmg with Hanji and Mike when he noticed the soldier across the   
quad, unsaddling horses and leading them into the stalls.

"Who's that?" he asked Hanji, who looked up from her dented replacement blade boxes.   
She squinted, before replying.

"That's Erd Gin. He was in my graduating class. _Pretty_ sure he ranked in the top ten, I   
don't really remember." she said, returning her gaze to her 3dmg, "He's a decent soldier. He'd be a good building block for the rest of your squad."

Levi turned his stare to Hanji, narrowing his eyes.

"Alright." he said, standing up and walking over to where the soldier was still working.

"Gin." Levi stated, getting the man's attention. Erd turned to face Levi, and saluted him.

"Lance Corporal?" he questioned, confused. Levi turned to look at Hanji briefly, who gave him a double thumbs up.

"I'd like you to be in my Special Operations Squad." the lance corporal said bluntly. Erd looked startled, but nodded.

"Sure."

"Huh," Levi grunted, and then nodded at the soldier, "Alright. I'll let Erwin know, then."

Levi turned to walk back over to Hanji, before changing his mind, and turning to face Erd again.

"I'm surprised you agreed with no reasoning."

"Hi 'surprised you agreed with no reasoning,' I'm Erd."

Levi narrowed his eyes. He could hear Hanji's wheezing in the background. Mike remained silent, from what he could tell.

"That was a shitty joke, I'm not impressed."

"Hi 'not impressed,' _I'm Erd_."

"Oh my god Levi, stop setting yourself up for his fucking dad jokes!" Hanji shouted. Levi frowned, and just walked away.


	3. Gunther

It was actually Erd who suggested the second member of Levi's squad. Another one of his training squad-mates, Gunther Schulz. Personally, Levi didn't really think much of the soldier, though Erd assured him he was a good choice.

" _Gaaaaaaaaaay_ ," Hanji whispered when Levi was telling her how Erd suggested him.

Levi raised an eyebrow. It would make sense why Erd was so adamant about this Gunther Schulz being in his Special Ops squad. He could give less of a shit, as long as he was a good soldier.

"Do you know if he's as proficient as Erd claims?" he asked, reaching over to grab a bit of lint off of Hanji's shoulder. The squad leader hummed, closing her eyes to think.

"From what I remember, yeah." she said, "He was definitely in the top ten."

"Well, I might as well ask him to join, if it'll get Erd to shut up about how helpful it would be to have Schulz around," Levi sighed, "I might as well go do that now."

Hanji leaned up to peck the lance corporal on the cheek as he left, and then returned to her research.

"Schulz." Levi called from across the room. The other soldiers jumped at his intrusion, but Gunther just turned around and saluted.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked, releasing his salute. Levi stepped further into the room.

"I want you on my Special Ops squad, under recommendation of Erd Gin."

" _Erd_? Oh. I'd be honored, sir." Gunther said, saluting again.

"Well, finish whatever you're doing and report to the Southern Wing with your stuff in an hour. You can choose a room there."


End file.
